Fangs Angels
by rosesandsouffles
Summary: Sequal to Seth's Angel...The flock find Karla but loose another, what will Fang do to get his angels back?
1. Found

**This is the sequel to Seth's Angel..  
Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this..  
**

**THANKS FOR STICKIN WITH ME!!  
X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

_**ANGEL'S POV**_

It was 5 years ago we woke up to see that Max's little girl was gone. 5 years with 2 grieving parents. Seth and I were married and Nudge was engaged to Iggy. Max and Fang have decided to find there little girl before they got married.

I look to Max and she is sitting with Fang having a silent conversation with there eyes. I hate when they do that. We were still living with the Cullen's and they are been so helpful to us.  
Alice's mind went into a whirlwind. VISION TIME!!  
_**XOXOXOX..VISION..XOXOXOXO  
**__Karla sitting in a dog crate. She was pulled out and they injected her with something. She screamed and threw punches at the white coats. In the corner, there was a sign that said "__**ITEX Corp. Australia**__"  
__**XOXOXOX.. END-VISION..XOXOXOXO**_

Karla was being experimented on in an ITEX branch in Australia. I didn't really want to tell Max and Fang but they needed to know,.  
"Max, Alice had a vision of Karla."  
At the sound of her daughters name, she looked up  
"Where is she?" Max asked  
"ITEX Australia."  
Max went into full leader mode.  
"Gazzy, Iggy, how many bombs can you make in 30 minutes?"  
"10 or 12" Gazzy answered  
"Do it. Nudge get food and such. Angel, fill in the other Cullen's and get Seth ready."  
I nodded.  
Half an hour later, we were strapped and ready for flight.  
"Wait!" Carlisle says, "We want to come with you."  
"Um, Australia is a sunny place..how will you do it?" Max asked  
"We will wear dark clothes. Trust me, we can help." Edward told us.  
"Fine. But if I give you an order, you have to comply. CAPISH?"  
The Cullen's nodded.

We were going to fly but the Cullen's had their own jet. Obviously. Max said it was faster than flying so she agreed. We got to Australia within 10 hours. Flying, it would have taken days. Alice knew exactly where this branch was so that was good.

We followed the directions Alice gave us and we were ready to put up a fight.  
"OK. Gazzy, Iggy, when we get out, blow it to bits. Nudge and Seth, Backup. Edward and Angel, look up with eyes and mind. Emmett, Jasper and Fang, you are the brawn. You fight any white coats you see. Alice, Esme, Rose and I will go find Karla and information. Carlisle, you are staying out here for medical purposes. If we are injured, go to Carlisle. Got it?" Max whispered.  
We all nodded and went to out respective groups and places. I heard no close thoughts so I nodded. Plan RESCUE was in action

_**Karla's POV(Remember she is 5 so her grammer isnt that good but she it pretty smart)**_

It has bin 5 years since I saw my mama nd daddy. Da people in white coats says dat I am very smart. I hab a gud memory cause I can member what my daddy and mama sound wike but not really what dey look wike. I member wat my mama sung me to sleep nd I member it every night to hewp me two sweep.

Da evil people picked me up and pwaced me on the twable.  
"Subject 6.7 is ready." one sed.

""GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BABY GRIL!" I hewd my mama's voice say.  
My mama was here to get me out of here  
"MAMA" I called  
I hewd running and shouting. Some one wripped the cwains awond my wegs and arms off me. I dont no hwr but she wooks nice.  
I saw my mama nd daddy together. They were cwying. I wran to their arms and they held me. I was home

_**Max's POV**_

Esme and Rose were going with Nudge and Seth to get information. After five years, I was getting my little girl back. I was so happy. Alice and I were getting Karla with the boys.

We looked through a window and we saw Karla. They were putting her to a table.  
"Subject 6.7 is ready" one of the white coats said.  
Like hell I was going to let them touch my baby anymore.  
I rushed in saying, "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BABY GRIL!"

Emmett and Jasper started fighting the white coats and Alice grabbed my little girl. Fang held me and I was crying. Karla ran into our arms and we held her close. Her hair was shoulder length and black, like her fathers. Her wings had changed to a lighter shade of mine.  
"Well Maximum, it's about time. I will let everyone go, even your vampires and daughter if you come with us willingly. If not, we blow up everyone."  
I looked at Fang.  
His eyes were telling me not to go but my head was telling me it was safer like this.  
I kissed Fang long and hard(after I covered Karla's eyes) and told him that I love him and I was sorry. He held on to me and cried. I kissed his tears away and pulled away from him.  
_I love you_ I mouthed.  
_I love you too_ He mouthed back.

I went to the white coat and he put my in chains.  
"Good choice. Go!" He said.

Fang led my daughter and my flock out of the room. The whitecoat pulled out a needle and jabbed it in my arm. I felt drowsy, so I fell asleep.

_**Fang's POV**_

Karla fell asleep on the car ride to the hotel And thats when I told everyone about Max's decision. I missed her like crazy. I was going to save her. As I was telling what happeneed a few tears escaped. I had to be the hard leader Max was....IS. What am I saying. Max will be leader. She is not dying or staying there. I put Karla in bed and then got with the flock together to devise as plan to save our leader.  
"They would expect it if we did it now, we need to wait." Angel said  
"I AM NOT LEAVING MAX THERE" I shouted  
"I'M NOT SAYING YOU HAVE TO" Angel shouted back.  
"Then what are you saying?" Iggy said to shut us up.  
"That we need to do something unexpected. Our plans work, but they repetitive. We NEED something new. Now this is what I think we should do...."

--a few hours later--

Angel had explained the plan and it actually made sense. But the bad thing is that we had to wait a few days. I went up to my daughter. Esme and Rosalie were watching her and Edward went to hunt with Renesmee and Bella. I sat on the bed and held Karla. She knew who I was and hugged me closer whispering, "Daddy."

I smiled and kissed her hair. And I fell asleep holding my daughter but having bad dreams about what was happening to Max

_**Max's POV**_

When I woke up, I was laying on a table. I tried to move my arm but, of course, I was strapped down.  
_You have to be kidding me!_ I thought  
_MAXIMUM RIDE, I told you that baby would be bad for you, and now I have to save you...YET AGAIN _ I heard the voice say  
_Long time no hear voice. And was that sarcasm? Man, I love my daughter and you can help me if you want but NOTHING you say will stop me from loving my daughter!  
__Very well..remember my message. This will help you and possibly harm you but it will help more_

And then the voice gave me the biggest brain attack I have ever had. I screamed and thrashed against my restraints.  
"Get the sedative. 6 is failing!" I barely heard the whitecoats over my screaming.

And I barely felt the pinch in my arm, but I did fell the pain in my head lesson. I sighed in relief and passed out

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**Sorry for the wait..**

**Picture of 5 year old Karla is on my profile. Thank you for sticking with and review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Lost

**Here we go again.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but here we go... I know it took so long. I I am so very sorry!**

**Go see the poll on my profile and vote.. I wanna no**

**The rest is in Fangs POV unless I say different**

**X.O.X.O..O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

We left Karla with Esme and Rose. Alice, Nessie, Bella and Carlisle were hunting and the boys are going to help get the love of my life out. The plan was simple but a little different then what we are used to. You know the retard plan the pyro's come up with, you know, filling bubbles with Gazzy's trademark scent. We were actually going to do it as a distraction.

I kissed my daughters forehead goodbye and told the two mother vamps to look after her.

We flew to the ITEX corp and Iggy blew the bubbles while everyone stood up-wind from Gazzy. Then we let them go. We heard gagging. We walked in and there was a "T" way. I pointed Seth, Angel and Edward to the left. Nudge, Iggy and Carlisle to the right and Emmett, Gazzy and I went straight. Angel had to keep everyone in a mind bubble thing.

_Fang I got her..-Seth_

You gotta love the probie. I followed his mind voice and saw that he was holding Max but Max was fighting. What did they do to her?

"Max." I said slowly.

"GO AWAY. PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

Angel went to Max with Nudge and took her off Seth. They whispered soothing words into her ear. I wanted to be the one who did that, but Angel shook her head. Obviously reading Max's mind, she told me that Max HATED men. I felt my heart break into tiny little pieces. She hated me. But she said she loved me, numerous times.

The white costs must have made her forget. She would never leave me or Karla alone. She loves us.

"Nudge, Angel. Take her to Esme and Bella. And keep Carlisle away from her. Medical or not." I was not going to have my love in any more pain the n she already was.

They convinced her to fly to the Cullen place. It was our (they boys) job to find out what happened and how to stop it.

"Gazzy, Iggy. You two, go to the main computer room. Find someone one experiment 6 or Max. Then blow it up! Seth, you and I are going to set the others free." They nodded and set off to do their jobs.

Seth and I set to the cages. There were girl from all different ITEX's. Some with scales in water, some with tails from dogs, dome with ears from cats. They were all bloodies like Max. They were afraid of us. I dropped my jacket to show them my wings. They gave me ad little credit. I broke their chains and told Seth to do the same. We started getting locks off and told them to go. When we were done, three girls wouldn't leave. One had ears and a tail, one had just ears and the last had just a pair of tabby coloured ears. They looked about 17 but with the mutants, they were only probably really young, like 10 or 11.

"Go free." I whispered.

"We have information on the girl you took." they said in unison.

Creepy much

"Fine, tell me."

"They were working on her and she just started convulsing." the one with both tail and ears started.

"They almost lost her." The tabby eared girl said after.

"Then when she woke up, she didn't remember. ANYTHING" The tailed girl added.

"Then they hit her and worked her harder than us." they all said in unison.

Convulsing. They got have been... A BRAIN ATTACK. Her voice killed her memory. She wasn't who she was. But we will get it back.

"Thank you girls." Seth said.

"What's your names?" the tabby eared girl asked.

"Im Fang and that's Seth. Did you girls give each other names?"

"No." They replied in unison.

"Well, you, "I pointed to the tabby eared girl, "are now Tabby. You," I pointed to the tailed girl," are now Tally. And finally, you are Kitty."

"Can we come with you?"

"Umm..." That was a hard question, but I think Rise, Alice and Esme would like to look after some little kids.

"Sure." I said uncertainly.

They started jumping for joy. Showing their age.

"We have to get to the control room to find our other friends. Do you know where it is?"

They nodded and took off in a different direction to Gazzy and Iggy. I hope the boys found it. Tabby, Tally and Kitty were waiting outside a door that said said 'Control Room. Strict personal Only."

That was kinda obvious.

"I can smell two people in there. They smell like you." Tabby said pointing at me.

Gaz and Ig found it.

"What are you crossed with?"

"Cat." the girls said in unison. That was getting old, fast.

Seth and I barged down the door and I saw Gaz and Ig getting defensive positions.

"Good Job guys. Nice fast relflexes. Max would be proud." Her name brought back tears.

"What did you guys find out?" Seth asked.

Gazzy turned back to the computer and pulled up a file.

**Experiment 6.1(Maximum Ride)**

**Female  
Approximately 19-20  
Parents-Dr. J. Batchelor and Dr. V. Martinez  
Siblings-Half sister(mother) Ella, Half brother (father) AriLUPIN-HUBRID  
Leader  
"Powers"- Super-speed, Metal Voice, Controls all air currents**

**(04/8/10)While testing on the brain waves, The waves spiked and we lost subject 6.1**

**(05/8/10)When woke up, all memories were gone.**

**(05/8/10)Bruises heal fast.**

**(05/8/10) Bones heal fast**

**(06/8/10) growing a fast aversion to males?**

"Print that up. Carlisle might understand it."

"Who are the girls?" Gazzy asked

"Kitty, Tabby and Tally." I said while pointing to each of the girls. Check them up." I said nodding to the computer.

Gazzy typed some keys and pulled up three files.

**Experiment 21.5**

**Female**

**Aprox. 8-10**

**25% Cat, 25% Tiger, 50% human.**

**Parents- Ms J. Dare and Mr. D. Beach**

**Markings- Tabby Ears**

"**Powers" Hunter.,Knowledge, Reflexes, Speed**

That was Tabby. She was a hunter. That might be helpful to our cause.

**Experiment 26.7**

**Female**

**Aprox. 6-8**

**25% Cat, 25% Lion, 50% human.**

**Parents- Mrs L. Lovell and Mr. E. Lovell**

**Markings- White Lioness Tail**

"**Powers" Hunter, Acid Spit, Reflexes, Speed**

Tally. Acid spit, hmm.. none of us have that. We cant let her got on our bad side.

**Experiment 29.2**

**Female**

**Aprox.12-14**

**25% Tiger, 25% Lion, 50% human.**

**Parents- Mrs S. Combs and Mr. C. Combs**

**Markings- Tiger tail and Tiger Ears.**

"**Powers" Hunter, Teleportation. , Reflexes, Speed **

Kitty. These girls would fit in perfectly with a vampire family. The speed and most likey the grace.

" Come on girls, and you two. Lets get going."

We started walking but Iggy held me back. They are coming with us?"

"Yer. They helped me with Max and I think the vamps would like them to look after them. Just a little thought."

"Ok, but just because they are girls doesnt mean I wont kick arse if they hurt this flock."

Good thing I can count on Iggy.

**X.O.X.O..O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING. THE NEXT ONE SHOULDNT TAKE AS LONG. **


	3. Found Again

Fang angel:

**Guys i just want to say i am so sorry for the wait. You don't want to hear/read my excuses. You want to read it. So you will...**

**ENJOY**

**BTW- Angel isn't creepy in this. In the books she is kinda creepy in the last couple, this is because she has Seth. **

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O. X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O. X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

Fang POV

We took -, Tally and Kitty home, where i hoped Max was safe. We travelled far, hoping to lose any straggles that Max didn't need. As we neared the house, someone screamed. I would know that scream anywhere. Max! I pushed myself to fly faster. I had to see Max. See what troubled her.

"Max!" I exclaimed as i flew through the window but she only creamed louder.

I tried to make my way to her but i couldn't. I felt the cold arms around me. I turned to look at Esme.

"What are you doing?"

"She is in pain and we don't know why. She won't let anyone near her. Not even Carlisle. We have tried everything."

"Check her neck." The cats said in unison. I was going to throttle them if they keep that up. It is seriously creepy.

But her neck. Oh god no. I hope not. Bella slowly walked to Max and captured her in her vice like arms. Max struggled trying to get out.

"NO!" She screamed.

Rosalie bent Max's neck to the side, kind of made me wonder what she would do if she was a human drinker. We moved Max's dirty blonde hair and saw the barcode. The numbers. I went numb. 24/03/11. One week. We had one week with Max and she didn't even remember us.

The flock gasped and cried at what they saw. Seth, who hasn't even been with us long, knew that it was. Max was dying. No help, no denying. My mind was spinning. My darling daughter was back but would grow up with=out my Max. My Angel? Vaguely, i heard Carlisle ask what it was. Iggy answered. For a blind kid, he knew his stuff.

"It's the expiration date. We didn't know if we would get them but the erasers did. We saw some go down. From what i can tell, it's a small dissolvable bag in the base of the neck, filled with a poison. It is slow release. But it doesn't usually hurt."

"It's never been used on an Avian American before either. They probably made it hurt because ITEX hates Max. She has foiled the plots of world domination one too many times" Angel said.

Max's screams echoed in my mind. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"Fang? Fang. FANG!" I was brought back to reality but Angel.

"What do we do now?" Gazzy asked from behind his sister. His little cowlick was dead to his face.

Max was out. I had to become the leader se was.

"We eat, my try to make Max eat and then we see if the doc and take out the poison."

Bella put her fingers to Max's neck and pushed. It was the sweat spot that made Max sleep. When Max was placed on the lounge, Bella walked with Esme into the Kitchen. I looked down to the love of the life and saw that even in her sleep, she was still in pain. I'd do anything to help her. Even letting the doc bite her.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that he wanted to talk to me privately. I nodded and i informed Angel that i had to go. I tapped Iggy twice letting him know that he was in charge. He nodded in my direction and i took flight through the window that i broken to get to Max. I flew as he ran. He led me to a field.

"It's an old corn field. I needed to talk to you about the flock."

I nodded to tell him to go on.

"The flock need Max. If we turn her, you won't see her for a while."

"If you don't turn her, we will see her being lowered to the ground. I would rather wait to see her then never see her again. And the flock will feel the same way. You know nothing of how out flock works so don't even bother!"

"Fang, think about your daughter."

"I am. She needs her mother. And aren't you a big hypocrite. Saying that i shouldn't turn Max but you turned Bella to have and to hold. For Nessie. Stay out of flock business. " I spread my wings and pushed up.

How dare he try and tell me not to turn Max. I love Max. She needed to live. To love.

I got back before Douchward. I heard Angel giggle in my head and she told me that she won't tell him but she will tell the rest of the flock. Esme has made many sandwiches. She held a plate with about 50 on it.

"For you and Max. I had to hold some aside. Your three new ones eat as much as you do, if not more than you and the pack put together." She offered me the plate with a sad smile. Great. Pity. We didn't need pity from vamps, we needed help.

I ate about half of them and put them to the side, giving the others a glare to back off as we waited for Max to wake.

She woke about 2 hours later. She let out a groan as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her neck and opened her eyes. She looked around and let out a small scream when she saw the flock.

"Max," i said softly, "You need to eat."

"No, no, no, no, no" She mumbled

I took a small step closer, hoping to get a good hold of her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I guess if i was an optimist, i could say that it was good she remembers how to speak, but the the flock are realists. She didn't remember us. Me. Her family.

Angel picked up a sandwich and focused.

_Eat._ She sent into Max's mind. Angel always kept the connection open so we could talk but she could block it when she was giving orders. I guess that was what we needed to do for a while.

Automatically, almost robotic Max put the sandwich to her mouth and eats.

"_Can you make her remember?" _I asked in my mind.

I looked at Angel from the corner of my eye as she slightly shook her eat, not breaking eye contact with Max.

Angel did this with the remaining sandwiches until Max was full.

"Angel, keep her calm while the doc checks her out. She may have flashes back to the other day.

As the doc was looking at her neck, i surveyed the flock. Iggy held Nudge while she kept the kittens close. Seth was watching Angel to make sure she didn't hurt herself and Gazzy was looking at Max. Hoping she would be alright.

"Fang?" i heard the doc call my attention.

I looked to him and he shook his head.

"There is nothing i can do. They bag has already dissolved and there is too much poison in her system to change her. I am so sorry Fang, but there is nothing we can do. If Angel and Jasper can keep her sleeping, she won't feel too much pain when it all goes."

I think i had died inside. My heart just died, no she's dying.

"Oh." I said lamely.

I turned my head so no one could see the tears down my face. Only Max has seen me cry and i was willing to keep it like that.

I dried my eyes and looked to Angel and nodded.

_Sleep_ i heard the command in Angels mind.

I heard all the vampires leave the room and i moved to the lounge where Max was laying. I picked her up and held her.

"Iggy, how did you know that stuff about the bag in the neck?" Seth asked as she gathered Angel into his lap.

"I had a chance to look at a dead eraser that died from the date. It amazed me at the technology."

"Ig, man you can't see."

"I know that. I could feel it. You should be able to Max's but i wouldn't suggest it. It might pop and, you know, kill her sooner."

They sat in silence after that. They looked at their loved ones, confirming that it wasn't them dying but their leader, who has brought them through thick and thin.

Angel got up from Seth's lap and left the room. She returned with a Karla.

"Hey baby. " I said tearfully.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and ran to me, but slowed when she saw Max.

"Mummy?" she asked looking at Max.

"Mummy's sick. She," I took a deep breath," she might not be coming back."

"Why?"

"She is going to heaven."

"When she goes, can we visit her?"

"No baby, heaven is a place where you can't visit people."

Tally got up from Nudges hold and wrapped her tail around Karla's wrist. It was a sign of mourning to them.

"WE may not have known Max very well, but she was always trying to stop them, even when she couldn't remember."

"I remember Max trying to cook. FAIL!" Iggy said, with a little laugh.

"I remember Max." For the rest of the night, that was the beginning of every sentence. I joined in occasionally, but it seemed too much like Max was already dead to reminisce.

For the next two days, we sat in the living room, with the blinds shut, the door only opening when Esme, Bella or Jasper came to give us food or send Max another sleepy dose.

_-Knock, Knock-_

"Oh my." We heard Esme exclaim

"We have heard that the _great _Maximum Ride was dying. We just had to see it." I knew that voice. Aro Volturi.

"No wait stop." We heard most of the Cullen's cry.

The door burst open and everyone but Max and Karla was on their feet, trying to stop the predator that was taking their leader. It's a bird fighter thing. Or even the cat instinct for the kittens.

"Oh, my. Look at that. They are trying to fight us."

"We have done it once. We can do it again." Angel said

That's my girl.

"You wouldn't want to do that when i say we can help your darling Max."

I signalled everyone to stand down. Two fingers pointing down behind my back.

"How?" I demanded – slash- asked

"We still, wait, we don't need to tell you this. Give her to us, and she will live."

"What do you want in return?"

"You never return to Italy and attack us."

"So you are afraid of us."

'No, you just value our lives Do we have a deal?"

_I think they are trusting worthy fang. I can hear it in their minds. They are crapsticks scared._

_Angel, don't use that language._

"Fine."

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.O.X.O..X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**Look at that.**

**1,863 words.**

**R&R**


End file.
